


Our Beginning, My Submission

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Series: My Submission [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry desires for the two Dominants does not go unnoticed as he thought. What happens when he finally gets what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beginning, My Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter & Co.

 

 

** **

**My Submission, Our Beginning**

I sit with a pleasant smile on my face, which masks the loneliness I feel inside from my friends. What would they say if I told them my desires and the things I crave?

_Would they look at me differently?_

I hide who I am from the ones I am supposed to trust. My skin prickled with sweat as I imagine the release I experience from the sting of a whip and the control I try giving up to the dominance of men who try and push me to my limits. I seek safety in the dominance of others, and I want their touch as a form of affection and acceptance.

I look around the restaurant I am sitting with my friends, they are unaware that the smile I wear is a mask. I laugh loudly at their silly jokes, but on the inside, I am dying and crying out in pain. I look at their smiling faces and see that my friends are happy and in love. They have met their companions, and it makes me green with envy. But I want more. I want a lover that will make me hurt for his love. I want to wear his marks with pride. I want to give him my Submission.

They ask me questions about my job as a tutor that I don’t remember answering. _Would my friends look at me differently if they knew how I received my payment?_  Me, chained, gagged and expertly whipped in their dungeons. I do not require gold or coins for payment. I am financially secure my parents made sure of that.

_Would my parents understand if I told them of my desires? Would they see their son as a flawed human being? Will they be hurt that I hide the most important part of myself?_

All the things I worry about do not compare to what I so desire. I look at my friends and realize now more than ever they do not know the real me. I act normal with my friends all the while the only thing I want to do is leave and go where I feel safe and wanted.

I think about wanting to take my clothes off and kneeling at the feet of another. My cock swells with every thought. My friends do not know of my desires because this is part of my life I have never shared. I fear their looks of hate and disgusts. I am not ashamed of who I am or the things I desire. But I do fear losing the ones I care about.

I try to stay focused on the conversation, but I hear nothing. The only thing I can hear was the pounding of my heart when they walked in. Two men who exude dominance, two men I know can give me what I so crave. But, I feel unworthy to kneel before them. I am not who they want. I see the men and women they dominate, and I am green with envy, my heart aches for their touch.  I have seen others crumbling at their feet filled with desire. They are harsh, and demanding Masters when wielding a flogger, yet, they are tender when in their aftercare.

They demand complete Dominance. For years they have searched for a Submissive, and, I have watched them search tirelessly for the perfect one. I have purposely chosen Dominants and Dominie, who will never gain my complete submission, but they have prepared me to be the perfect submissive for Master Lucius and Master Severus.

_Have they noticed?_

I have purposely schemed and manipulated in the nicest ways to gain their attention, to watch others fuck me and take their absolute pleasure from me. I want to garner their anger, desire and jealousy just for an invitation to their bed, even for one night.  Shame, rage and jealousy overtake me when I think of all the times I have used my body to get their attention, and yet, all of my efforts go ignored. So in the past couple of months, I have hidden because of my failure to capture their attention.

 _Did they even notice?_ I ask myself again.

I fantasize what it would be like to be theirs, completely theirs. I blush at the thoughts that filled my head. My body and mind open to them willingly and freely.

_I want them to see me, all of me._

I want them to know I can be their everything. I want them to take my submission, and to be theirs in every single way. I watch as they walk into the restaurant and everything around them melts away. I see no one and nothing else but them. They look at me and without thinking I cast my eyes down and look at my hands folded in my lap. One of the signs of Submission. I am not theirs and yet I am already subservient to them.

The one we desire is here. For a long while, we have watched and waited for the perfect moment to claim what is ours. I look to Severus, and I see the same recognition in his eyes. His desires, his lusts, and his needs stifle me. I know that Severus feels the same way about our Little One, I do not need to ask.  My need is to have him and see him kneeling at our feet, worshiping and begging for his release. Severus and I have claimed him in our hearts and mind, but he is not aware of it, yet.

I look over at my Little One, and he is staring at us, waiting for us to notice him, he cast his beautiful green eyes down to show his submission. My cock hardens at the smallest sign of trust he has given us. I watch him eat, and I know the food has no taste on his pallet. He laughs yet his usually expressive eyes shows something different that only Severus and I recognize.

_Want!_

We know what he is feelings and desires. Severus and I see it every time another try to dominate him but fails miserably. Our Little One is simply beautiful when he is bound, but fights to give his submission to another.

“Are you ready to do this?” Severus asks me.

“It is time Severus. We have waited too long, watching him wade through the waters with others. He will submit to us tonight Severus.” I say to my lover and best friend. “We have observed him enough, watched him play with Masters and knows his triggers, his likes and dislikes. No more stalling and let him wander around free. It is time for him to have a home. He needs us as much as we need him and it is time for us to stop denying ourselves.”

Severus nods his head. Everything is set tonight they will claim their wayward submissive and for others to know he belongs to us. Tonight he will wear our collar and our marks.

_Tonight Harry James Potter-Black submission will be ours!_

Severus and I watch as an owl swoops in and lands in front of Harry with a message attached to its leg. We watch with anticipation as our Little One reads the message. I smile when his face blushes the prettiest shade of red, and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his face. I watch as he tries to discreetly wipe his hands on his pants to mask his shaking hands. We listen as his friends ask about the message in concern and he easily brushes them off.

We watch as Our Little One discreetly touches the shirt collar of his neck. Severus and I watch him intently as he makes a hasty excuse saying goodbye to his friends. Stating that there are things he must attend before going to work tomorrow. I smile at his flimsy excuse considering tomorrow is Saturday. I can see that he is just as eager for us to claim him tonight as we are. He does not know we are the ones to send the message, but he will tonight.

I follow the instruction to the letter. My hair is washed with the special shampoo that was delivered to my home. I shaved my body and cleaned myself inside and out just as I was instructed to. I pamper and moisturize my skin with the products that were delivered. I put on the clothes that came with everything else. I shiver with anticipation as I pull on the "Y" leather harness that has two adjustable shoulder straps connected to the chrome o-rings.

I slip the cock ring fits perfectly around my cock. I begin to harden as the metal holds my cock and my balls. I lube and stretch my hole and insert the small butt plug that is attached to the back of the harness that settles perfectly between my butt cheeks.  The strips of leather feel good on my skin. I pick up the leather shorts and pull them on and try to button them up which is very difficult because my cock is hard as a rock.

I pull on the black, Goth, platform boots and blood red leather trench coat that came with the harness. I look at myself in the mirror and gasp. My eyes are dilated as evidenced how aroused I am. They are a lot greener than usual. I looked at the time and realized it is time to leave; my carriage is waiting for me. I cannot be late. I know I should be worried that I do not know who sent me the letter, or the gifts but I am not. I have my suspicions, I feel that my Dominants are waiting for me, they are ready to claim me and I am ready to be claimed. I enter the waiting carriage and there is another note and a potion waiting for me. I open and read the message.

Our Little One,

_“This is the first step to signing a permanent contract, by taking this potion is your consent that you willingly accept what will happen tonight. There will be no repercussion if you leave the carriage, no one will ever know.”_

Yours,

Masters L & S

I try to guess who the Masters are. The L & S are a giveaway, but there are a couple of Master who play together with those initials.  Whoever they are want a permanent sub; they want me. I smile at the thought that after tonight I will no longer feel alone. I will be cared for and cherished and hopefully loved. If I do this my life will change forever. Am I ready to take the first step? I only needed a second to think before I pull the stopper from the vile and drink the potion. I feel myself growing tired so I lay down and fell asleep.  

When I woke up, my world is completely dark. My eyes are completely open and I cannot see anything because of the cloth covering my eyes. I can tell that I am naked except for the harness. My arms are tied and so are my feet, they are spread apart, I am in the shape of an “X”. I gasp as soft but large hands touch my shoulders. A warm body is pressed against me and I start to shiver not from fear but from anticipation. Whoever it is wearing a silk shirt the material feels like a soft caress rubbing against my skin and it excites me. I can feel hard cock encased leather pants resting on my arse cheeks.

I whimper when soft kisses rain down on my shoulders as another is press flushed against the front of my body. I begin to pant as their cock touch mine. He is also wearing leather pants, but their cock is not covered. My cock is painfully hard and sensitive to both of their touches. It is leaking, leaving trails of precum out on their cock. He moves closer to me and his naked chest brush against my clamped sensitive nipples I groan at his action.

“Are your eyes closed?” A silky velvet voice whispers in my ear. “When you answer, call me Sir. I will always be Sir to you. Is that understood?” The voice demands.  

I nod my head, unable to speak. “Ask him the question again, Severus.” I whimper because the other voice is just as sexy as Sir’s voice.

But he has more authority when he speaks. And now I know who I am with. It is the two men of my dreams, the ones I have wanted to claim me. The ones I trained for so that I can freely submit to them. “When you answer me I am Master, just like Severus I will always be Sir to you. You see, my Little One, he is more of a gentleman than I am.” I could not help the needy groan and the delighted shiver. My new Sir and Master are both devil and angel in their domination.

Hands grip my slender waist and will no doubt leave marks on me. “Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to,” Sir tells me. I did not respond, and the hands on my hips grip me tighter.

“Answer him,” Master says.

“Yes Sir, Yes Master,” I answer immediately and respectfully.

The blindfold is removed from my eyes, and I keep them closed. I can tell that my Master and Sir, step away from me.

“Open your eyes Little One and take a look at all who is here to witness your submission.” Master instructs.

Slowly I open my eyes, and they begin to adjust to the lighting in the room, there are candles lit all over. I look around and see that there are slaves and submissive sitting proudly at their Master and Mistresses feet all facing my direction. There are masters who I have played with looking at me appreciatively, and I am filled with pride and desire as I stand between Sir Severus and Master Lucius.

“Tonight,” Master begins as he walks in front of me and turns to face me. I take in his handsome, strong face. His blond hair is loose and rests on his broad shoulders. His gray eyes are swirling with desire for me, and I lick my lips in hopes of what to come. “Sir Severus and I will take on a permanent Sub.” Master boasts.

I gasp in shock.  He is announcing their claim to me, and then a small smile play on my lips. I also see the shocked expression on the faces of other Dominants have only played with me, brought me close to my limits but never took me beyond.  I have never played with Master and Sir, and yet they want me, not for one night but for always. Tonight I am getting married without my friends and family standing beside me, and I feel no shame in their absence.

“Submissive Harry James Potter-Black,” Master continues. “Is no longer a free slave. Take your last look my fellow Masters, and Mistresses this will be the last time you will see this Little One without our marks and our collar. We have watched him and craved for him while others simply played with him. His submission is no longer yours to take it now belongs to Sir Severus and I.”

During Masters speech, I could not take my eyes away from his dominating gray eyes I did not dare look away, looking away was a sign of rejection and doubt on my part. And this is something I have wanted for a very long time. I will not hurt my chances by looking away.  Sir steps beside Master and I get to see him for the first time tonight, and he is gorgeous. His ink black eyes are boring into mine. Sir, eyes shine in the candlelight. “You have permission to speak freely.” He instructs.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Do you Submissive Potter-Black accept Master Lucius and myself as your Dominants to watch over you? To care for you; to be your confidants, your friend and your lovers?”

I waste no time shaking my head. “They need to hear you Little One.” Master corrects.

My voice shakes when I answer, not in fear, but in the excitement. “Yes Sir, Yes Master.”

“Will you wear our marks proudly?” Sir asks. Again, I answer louder this time, and my voice shakes less.

I look at their lips when they talk, and my heart beats loudly in my ears. I pray they cannot hear it. I know my breathing is coming out short pants. I want to feel their lips on me their hands and dear Merlin their cocks spreading me and splitting me in two.

I am so deep in my thought of my desires for them that I almost missed my new Master presenting me with a collar.  The collar is white and black leather the words LM. A snake in the form of an & in the middle of the initials SS. _A wedding ring, out forever commitment. This is not a one-night engagement._ The letters are in jade diamonds. Master is holding the collar in his hands as he asks me the question that breaks me completely.

“Will you wear and display our collar? We want you to think carefully. You will be ours; ours to care for, ours to love and ours to cherish. We will always put you above all others. Saying yes means you are not only submitting to us you are also committing yourself to us always and forever.”

_They are asking me to marry them, be theirs forever._

I hear his words and with each sentence, I am saying yes. Tears stream down my face. They are not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Tears of worthiness. I nod my head as Sir kiss my tear streaked face, my trembling lips. I whisper yes in our kiss. I feel his lips widen in a smile.

“You need to speak louder,” Sir tells me. As he continues to kiss my cheeks, my chin and finally the side of my neck. It leaves me access to give my response loudly.

“Yes!” I yell my voice is hoarse, but I do not care. I want to be theirs, and I have not felt the sting of their whips or the slaps of their hands. “Yes!” I say again, and the room explodes in applause as Master places and locks my collar around my neck.

He grips the back of my neck and crush our lips together in a lip bruising kiss. I taste blood, and I am not sure if it is from his or my lips. I do not care because I have finally been claimed. Master pulls back from our kiss, and I whimper from the loss of his lips. I want to taste him again, I want to feel his body against me, I want him to hold me and never let me go.

I did not have to wait long as Sir claimed my lips. His kisses are softer yet just as passionate as Masters. He takes my breath away and leaves me wanting more. Hands are touching me all over.  I have not yet distinguished the difference in the touch of their hands, but one has their hands on my arse cheeks and pulls them apart and taps on the plug. Fingers pull on the clamps, I just realized are attached to my nipples. My hips jerk because my cock is begging for attention. Hands move to the front of my harness and pulls on it; I groan because it pulls on my cock. Suddenly hands and lips, let go of me and cry out from the loss as I dangle in my restraints.

I want to beg them to touch me again, and I want to cry out in frustration as Master and Sir backs away from me. “Give us your safe words, Little One,” Sir commands.

I did not want to use the same safe words I used with other Dominants, so I chose something new. “Black, to stop, gray to slow down and green to go,” I tell them.

“Are you ready to hurt for us my Little One, to feel the sting of our whips?”

“Please my Master, please my Sir. I need to feel you; hurt for you.” I cry out.

“Will you submit to us Pet?” My Sir asks as he walks behind me.

Before I can answer, I feel the sound of a whip snapping before I felt the sharp sting on the front of my thighs. _Whack_ I do not cry out, because this is what I want. It is what I prayed for, for so long. A Master to hurt me and love me and now I have two. I have seen how gentle, they can be, it frustrated me when they never looked my way. And now I am theirs, and they are mine. Who knew they wanted me as much as I wanted them. There were times I spoke to them but never have I expressed my desire to have them take me as theirs. A few seconds later I feel another sting on my arse cheeks not as hard as the one on my thighs. My body breaks out in sweats.

“Let go my Little One,” I heard Master say. “Feel for us.”

They alternated between hard and soft hits as I hear the words. “Give into the pain,” Sir says. And I obey, my body becomes lax, and my Sir and Master take turns placing stings on various parts of my body.

My mind drifts all I can feel is their hurt, their love and their Dominance. It is what I want it is what I crave. I need them the same way they need me. I feel as if I am floating as if my spirit as left my body, but I am alive, not dead. I can see and hear everything around me colors are brighter as they dance in front of me. And I realize that I finally gave in I submitted. My Master and Sir have taken my submission, and I gave it to them willingly.

I hear words of beautiful, and sublime, such graceful submission, but I do not know who spoke them. The only ones I care about are my Master and Sir no other exists, but the three of us.  My skin is on fire, but not from pain; I am aroused, and I want to be touched by Master and Sir. I have claimed them and made them mine. I gasp when the clamps on my nipples are removed, and the blood rushes back to them.

Before I can acknowledge the pain lips are on them giving them the sweet torture I crave. No other Masters have made me so wanton. I arch my back begging for more without saying the words. I hear a chuckle in my ear, but I cannot tell who it is. My eyes are open, but all I can see are the stars and the existence of the universe.  I feel high as if I have taken a drug. My new Masters have taken me to a place others have tried and failed. I have reached my subspace.

A hand is in my hair and pulls on it and moves my head so they can kiss on my neck. The weight of my collar around my neck is hot and fits snug as a reminder that I now belong to them, not for one night but I am theirs forever. I am theirs to do with as they please.  I finally cry out when expert lips surround my cock, I am in a heavenly pleasure riding on the cusp of pleasure and pain. I want to come, but I cannot they have not given me the permission I want to show them I am worthy of their dominance. I know how they are I have seen how they play with others. The pleasure they give brings you to edge of a cliff as if you are about to free fall. And if you do, they will be there to catch you. I want to be caught, I want to be held. My body feels light as if I am flying, but I know my feet are firmly on the ground.

There's something brushing, over my prostate a finger or the plug possibly both. But I don’t care I am in heaven. My hips start to move in tandem with the plug or finger in my arse and the lips surrounding my cock. Hands pull on my balls torturing them and pleasuring me.  I can hear my moans; I hear myself begging for release. I plead and bargain, but my Master and Sir chuckle around my cock and chuckles in my ear.

“Please,” I hear myself beg. “I will do anything.” But my request and words go unanswered. The plug is removed from my arse, and I whimper at the loss. I felt empty and begged to be filled again.

 _Why must they torture me so?_ I think to myself.

“Because this is what you want” I hear my Master answer my unasked thought.

I stop breathing when the head of a cock breach my hole. _Finally_ , my release will come soon.

My Sir groan as his cock enters me and stops with just the head in me. Hands gripping my hips hard enough to leave marks and tilts them to receive more of the cock. I remark on how long and thick his cock is when he enters me. Other hands play with my over sensitive nipples, and I begin to breathe again. Lips kiss gently on my neck and slowly glides up to my cheeks. Lips gently kiss my eyes and a comforting kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and enjoy his caress. Sir removes his head, placing his fingers under my cheeks and lifts my face to meet his before smashing his lips to mine. However, the kiss is gentle and torturous, my Master was right, Sir is a gentle as he nibbles and bites on my lips while the cock in my arse slowly starts to move. My Sir fucks my arse and my mouth at the same pace, slow and torturous. He guides my hips as I fuck Master's mouth surrounding my cock. I cannot feel Master's hands. I can only feel his lips. I am in desperate need of his touch, I whimper against Sir’s lips, hoping to convey my desires, but again they are ignored.

Most Masters rush through this part, but my new Sir like to take his time. To savor the moment. I try to see through my haze, but everything's a blur filled with mind numbing pleasure. I want to touch and feel, but I cannot my hands are still tied. My body is theirs to use my Sir groans in my mouth, then pulls his lips away.

More gentle kisses are placed on my neck, “you're so tight, so hot you fit like a glove around my cock.” His voice is low and filled with arousal. I can cum by simply listening to Sir whispering in my ear. He must have realized my predicament. “Don’t come,” he advised through gritted teeth. Sir is no longer fucking me slowly he’s now pounding into me drawing out moans after moans. Sir is close I can feel it, his cock swells inside of him, his balls smack loudly on my arse. I am on the edge. I want to pleasure him and feel his desire bursting inside of me. I tighten my walls with as much strength as I can. Sir grunts loudly.

“Such a sneaky little, Pet.” I can hear the struggle it takes for him to speak as his hips pump faster and faster into me, breaking me opening me, fucking me and taking all I am to him.

Master and his expert mouth never stop sucking me, he is relentless and moves in tandem with Sir while he fucks me. My legs begin to shake and weaken. I feel as if I am going to fall, despite that chains anchoring me. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and holds me up. Sir is holding me up and pulls me close to his chest, telling me he will not let me fall. I am safe in his arms. His pants and groans in my ear telling me he is close. I keep my walls tighten around his cock and his breathing sounds like loud winds echoing in my ears. The sweat from both of our bodies keeps us close, and I pray he does not feel my heart pumping through my chest. His fingers squeeze tighter onto my hips, which tells me he will not hold on for long. His balls tighten against my arse, and he grunts I feel the warmth of his cum soaks my channel as he came with a shout that could wake the dead.

My hips bucked my cock begging for its own release. Master has removed his lips just as my Sir cums inside of me. Sir before his cock leaves my body moves his lips to my neck. I expected a gentle kiss like the ones he gave me while he fucked me. Instead, Sir bites down on the side of my neck just above my new collar. I scream not from the pain, but from the force of holding back my orgasm.

Tears streak down my face, “look at his tears Severus,” Master preens then licks my tear streaked face. “Such a good Little One. He cries and begs beautifully. I knew he was the one for us.”

Sirs cock slips from my hole, and I feel some of his cum escapes from my stretched hole and runs down my leg. I clenched my cheeks together to stop any more from escaping.   The warmth of his body is gone, I feel chilled from the air mixed with our sweat. Sharp nails scarp at my bruised whipped arse, and I shiver. A large hand slaps my arse, and I jump, and hand grabs my hair and pulls it to the side.

“What are your safe words Little One?” Master asks.

“Black, to stop. Gray to slow down and green to go.” I repeated as clearly as I could.

Master moves my head to face him, “Do you see how you affect others little one?” He asks. I can see through the haze. Finally, it was a den of iniquity as if Dionysus is also known as Bacchus orchestrated a Bacchanal. Master’s spanking, whipping and fucking their slaves. Submissives are kneeling in between their masters and mistresses legs taking their pleasure, bowing in submission.

Master takes the place instead of Sir behind me. “Do you see what you do to me?” As he rubs his hard cock against my cum soaked arse. I gasp as I watch and feel everything going on around me. “Do you know,” Master continues, “how long Master Severus and I have yearned to make you ours?” I shake my head no.

Sir is now standing in front of me. I watch as he raises his hand and grips the back of Masters' head and pulls him into a kiss. Master moans, they are beautiful together. I forget myself and pull on my chains to crane my head to join my lips to theirs. As they kiss, Sir rubs his cock against mine as Master continues to grind his cock against my arse. They pull away from the kiss, then turns and looks at me, both have lust, need and want in their eyes.

I know what I look like to my new Master and Sir, wanton and needy to feel their lips on me. My need is answered when both my Master and Sir move their faces close to mine and their lips descended on mine. Separately their lips are maddening, but together they set my world on fire. Tongues and lips on every corner of my mouth I try to take them both at the same time, but I cannot, my mind short circuits and my body start to react on its own. My hips jerk forward begging for them to touch my aching cock that is ready to explode, but without their explicit permission I cannot cum. Instantly Master and Sir pull away from my lips. I whine for them to return, I need to feel them again taste and savor them. Master steps behind me and his hand slides down to my arse.

My Master opens my cheeks, and my Sir’s cum slowly leaks out. I hear Master groans. Then he whispers in my ear. “Do you know how eatable your arse look with Severus’ cum dripping out of it?”  He tells me as his fingers play with my dripping wet, cum soaked arsehole. “I want to redden it some more before I fuck you.” He whispers to me. I groan and push my arse further into his hand, begging for more. “Can you handle a paddling, Little one?”

 _I can handle anything he wants to give me._ I nod my head eagerly.

My hole is sensitive, but I don’t care, I love the sting when Master pushes a finger inside and starts to fuck me with it. Sir reach around and adds his finger with Master’s as he claims my bruised lips into another kiss.

Master and Sir both take their fingers away at the same time before I can protest, the sting of the paddle reminds me of where I am. Tears of pleasure run down my face. I am in heaven. Master paddles my arse a few more times, and I lost count after one. I am once again in my head. My body does not feel like my own. I am one with the universe.

I am pulled back to my senses when Master’s cock entered me roughly. Master cock is not as long as Sirs, but what he does not makeup in length he makes up in width. I am full and dear Merlin, stretched to the limit. Master feels so good inside of me, I don’t want to him to ever leave. Master does not take his time or wait for me to adjust to the size of his cock. He is not gentle, and I love it. He pounds into my stretched hole like a feral beast. His grunts in my ears spur me on.

“Whose arse is this?” He demands

“Yours and Sirs!” I shout for all to hear.

“I. Am. Your. Master.” With each word he thrusts deeper and deeper inside of me. His relentless fucking torture my hole and my prostate. “You will have no other Master but me! I claim you as your Master! _OURS!”_

I do not care because he steals my breath with every stroke he takes. I languish in his touch he does not make me wait to cum and when I do he is still inside of me setting my world on fire.  I did not see the smile of approval on Sir’s face. He was silent approval spoke volumes. The back of my head falls to his shoulder, and he continues his sweet maddening strokes. I am so dazed, so aroused, so completely gone, I did not realize that my arms are no longer chained.

 _Yes!_ I chant over and over in my head. _Yours, and Sirs. I am yours. Fuck me! Mark me! Make me yours!_

Master is truly a master in the way he fucks me. He grabs my hips the same exact spot my Sir, did adding his ownership to the marks. I know that tomorrow I will be sore, and I don’t care I smile knowing that in this moment my new Master and Sir are taking their pleasure as much I am giving them my ultimate pleasure. I want to wear their marks with pride.  He cants my hips up and begins to pound into me with the force of a man on a mission. He grunts, and growls like a wild animal with every snap of his hips.

 His fucking is wild and possessive like he is using his cock to claim and mark every inch of my ass, while his fingers dig into my hip, marking me inside and out.  My cock is harder than it as ever been before each time his cock runs against my prostate. Master is close I can tell. His hips lose the sweet rhythm and pace that I have come to enjoy in a short time I can feel my orgasm building, and I am ready to explode.

Master, sinks his teeth into the same spot on my neck, adding his claiming to Sirs bite mark and I let out a hoarse cry. The pain is glorious. I will feel them for weeks to come when I sit or walk. No other Dominant has ever made me forget who I am, what I have done and what I have become. To them, I am theirs. Theirs to mold and to hold; to love and to teach. I feel the warmth of my new Master’s cum as it mixes with my new Sirs. He cums with a force that racks my body that brings to me to the edge, and I erupt cumming without my new Master's permission. I do not fear my punishment nor do I care at this point. I am claimed, I am with the ones that will care for me in every way. I welcome the punishment for my disobedience.

Arms sneak around us, embrace and engulf us. My knees are weak, but I do not fall, lips kiss me, hands caressed me. Soft words are spoken of adoration I have pleased them with my submission and that makes me proud. I did not register when my arms were released from the chains only when my feet are lifted off the ground a cloak covers me. I open my eyes that do not remember closing to see that I am in my Master's arms.

“You have made us proud tonight my Little One.”

Tears well my eyes at his words. “You are made for us. We will care for you from now on Little One. Our search is over.” The tears I try to hold back fell from my eyes.

“Come on, Luc let's take our Treasure home,” Sir says. “He needs care and I rather not do here. I want to hold him while he recovers.” I turn my blurry eyes to My Sir to see his smiling face. He buries his hands and my hair bends down and place gentle kisses to my bruised lips. Then licks the tears from my face. I shiver in my Master’s arms. I cannot believe the effect these two men have on me. My Master chuckles.

“Close your eyes, my Little One, rest," My Master commands.

I close my eyes and bask in his scent and dream about my new life with my husband's and _my_ Master and _my_ Sir because I freely give them my submission.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com for updates.  
>  
> 
> R/  
> Gia :)


End file.
